Paenitet
by Lumineux Luciole
Summary: The Trojan War, a ten-year war that occurred thousands of years ago. It was fought by brave warriors who died for their Kings, whom most never laid eyes upon. Told by Penthesilea, the Amazon Queen who aided the Trojans Defenders, and she who was loved by Achilles.


**Disclaimer:** Obviously since even my great grandparents weren't alive when this story was first being told or actually happened, none of the characters, nor the plot belongs to me. I suppose the only thing I can claim credit for is how I portrayed the characters and how I written this fanfic.

**Summary:** The Trojan War, a ten-year war that occurred thousands of years ago. It was fought by brave warriors who died for their Kings, whom most never laid eyes upon. Told by Penthesilea, the Amazon Queen who aided the Trojans Defenders, and she who was loved by Achilles.

**A/N:** My second work published here, a one-shot this time on a completely different subjects. Expect more Greek Mythology retellings.

* * *

From the moment you were born, many great things were expected of you. You were one of the framed Amazon daughters of the man-slaying war God, Ares and the founder of the Amazon Tribe herself, Otrera.

Ah yes, for a while, things had been going smoothly and it seemed that the Gods did look down upon you with favor. You quickly show your potential, as a great Leader and a strong warrior.

But then, tragedy strikes. During a hunting trip with your dear sister, Hippolyta, you mistakenly shoot her with a single arrow. The wound is fatal and she dies in your arms.

The Gods are angry, as are her Amazons. For like you, she too had once been a Queen.

So, to purify yourself of your crime, you travel to Troy to see the King Priam. Grieving for your sister's blood on your hands, you are easily persuaded to join the Trojan Defenders. As a member of the Amazons and a warrior, you can only die in honor during battle.

With you, you take twelve companions; Antibrote, Ainia, Clete, Alcibie, Antandre, Bremusa, Derimacheia, Derinoe, Harmothoe, Hippothoe, Polemusa, and Thermodosa.

They are all eager to prove to the Greeks that the Amazon women are warriors and could fight just as well as, if not better than the men. There, you promise the Trojans that you will kill Achilles in battle.

After Hector's death at the hands of said warrior, the people of Troy are finally been cheered with the arrival of reinforcements. They are counting on you, but secretly you pray to the Gods that if you can kill Achilles, they will let you die finally.

On the night you had arrived, King Priam hosts a feast in the Amazon's honor. Tonight you and the Amazons will dine among the Trojans and tomorrow you will be sent onto the battle field to defend the Walls of Troy.

You spend the night, half-drunk, evading Chalcon of Cyparissus, who fancies he's in love with you. However you are unable to truly enjoy the party and feast, as your thoughts are never far from Hippolyta.

The next day, you are awakened at dawn. You put on your amour and walk out of Troy proudly with your head held high and your weapons held out and ready for combat.

You make your way through the battlefield, slaying any Greek who dares crosses your path. Eventually your long line of victories attracts the attention of the mighty Achilles himself.

You don't see him, not straightaway. Only after Chalcon's scream of warning, do you turn around. The love-sick fool must have tried to stop Achilles, but clearly had failed as there Achilles stood in his fine battle armor.

You can't see his face, but of course not, anyone sane would wear a helmet, even a man who everyone claims cannot be killed. His icy blue eyes are narrowed at you in contempt and something else, you think perhaps respect and a little admiration. Perhaps he has heard the stories of you as well.

However that doesn't change how you feel about him. As soon as he had entered the war, his frame quickly grew. The most powerful of the Greek Heroes, immortal and powerful. And as the tales of his victories in battle spread, his ego grew too.

You take a step forward, as does he. You should be scared and a small part of you is, but that little emotion is easily ignored in the presence of your grief for your sister, your weariness for life and your desire to be the best warrior you can be.

Everyone must die one day, whether of starvation, sickness (nobody lives long enough to die of old age) or in battle. A soldier's ambition is to be great enough so that he, or she in your case, will be remembered and spoken of in awe in the later generations.

The two of you clash, your battle so fierce, that the other warriors around stopped to watch in awe and fear. You think it isn't fair, that despite the many wounds you've inflicted upon him, he never falters, never bleeds, never cries out. You know that if it wasn't for his immortality, you would've won or Hector would have beaten you to it.

But while, you stand here, fighting with every ounce of strength and skills you have, your thoughts briefly flash to Hector. He was great too, from what you heard but when he and Achilles clashed, he had been chased around the walls of Troy, too cowardly to stand and die fighting. Or perhaps it is you who is foolish, at least Hector had hopes of escaping Achilles. He was the greatest warrior, not the quickest runner.

But how can you win a battle against a warrior who just will not die? You can only pray that the sun will set soon, for no one can fight in darkness.

Eventually you tire after what must be hours of fighting, you falter and he takes advantage of that. With his shield, he knocks you onto your back. At this point, you are too tired to even resist.

A flash of metal and his sword has sunken into your chest. You choke on the blood rising up in your throat. The pain is unbearable.

Smirking, he pulls out the sword. No matter that he hadn't inflicted any other torture upon you, it hurts so much that you whimper like a child. "Please," you gasped. But it's not mercy you beg for, but death.

Just as your vision is starting to blacken and you know that your time is short, he pulls off your helmet. Your eyes meet and you see that whatever contempt he had for you, fades and is replaced with shock, followed by regret. You were always beautiful, and in the last moments of your life, you have bewitched the mighty Achilles. He may sleep with a new woman every night, and not loved any, but he loves you now and it wasn't just your beauty did he admires.

He is now filled with guilt for having mocked you and gently he closes your eyes. Still, somehow you watched on, from outside your mortal body.

Thersites appears, jeering at Achilles for having shown even the littlest remorse for your death. With a flick of his wrist, his sword removes your eyes and you are immensely glad that your soul had left your body.

Roaring with anger, Achilles stands up and you know that Thersites was a fool to have mocked him. With a flick of his wrist, Thersites is dead. Scowling darkly and without another look at the dying Greek Solider, Achilles stalks away.

Diomedes, Thersites' cousin is furious with Achilles' treatment towards Diomedes. However he cannot punish Achilles' himself, so he takes it out on you instead. You watch from outside your own body as he takes your corpse and drags it behind his chariot. When he bores of this, he casts your body off in Scamander River.

The River God sees and disappears to alert the Trojans, but it is not they who find you. After dusk falls and the battle has ended for the day, Achilles appears. He carefully picks your corpse up and sets it down in his chariot. He gives you a proper burial, and for that you thank him as now you can finally cross the rivers and be placed in Elysium Field.

While you gaze upon him for the last time, you wonder if perhaps if you actually ever hated him, perhaps it was only the dislike soldiers from opposing sides feel for one other. You ponder this as you board Charon's ferry, how things might have gone differently if you had met in peace and not in war.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you for taking the time to read it, if you'd be so kind - leave a review if you'd like.


End file.
